


Bad day

by Crotalus



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crotalus/pseuds/Crotalus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason isn’t having the best of days. Nobody gets that he doesn’t want to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad day

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Ren was down and she ships this pairing as much as I do… I thought a short fic would cheer her up

He didn’t want friends. He just wanted to be left alone.

  
Why was that such a hard concept to grasp? He was running out of ways to tell people to leave him the hell away without being rude, and he had never been one for manners anyway. He was going to snap soon at someone and then he was going to feel guilty which would put him in a worse mood and blah blah blah.  
  
Leave. Me. Alone. He kinda wanted to crave that on the door or something, maybe then they’d get it. So far Alfred had been gently pushing it as he brought him food at regular intervals which was to be expected. At least he was nice about it, left as soon as Jason told him “thanks Alfred” and began to eat. Experience dealing with moody bat-teenagers was Jason’s guess.  
  
Bruce had come in once. He had asked if he was hurt, Jason had said no; asked if he needed anything, Jason had said no; asked if he wanted to talk, Jason had told him to kindly go fuck himself because if he had wanted to talk Bruce of all people wouldn’t have been his go to man.  
  
He’d actually said “no”, but he had thought it really hard so he hoped Bruce had gotten the message.  
  
And then Dick, oh my God how did this guy exist.  
  
He’d come in once, tried to force Jason to talk. It hadn’t worked and Jason had kicked him away. So he’d tried to force the door. Jason had overheard it and as about to yell at him but luckily for them Alfred had chosen that moment to appear across the hallway and had scolded Dick to leave Master Todd alone.  
  
So he’d gone and forced the window. This guy was ridiculous. He’d shared some of his food, tried to get Jason to talk and they’d played some card game (which, okay, had been pretty cool and distracting for a moment). Finally he had gotten the clue and had left him alone with the promise that he’d go find him whenever the younger Robin felt like talking again. He’d jumped out of the window with a quadruple somersault because he knew Jason hadn’t mastered it yet. Fucker.  
  
He’d thought that’d be it; that he would at least be left alone to think. It wasn’t like he had a reason to be moody, and he would be up to patrol when the time came. Bruce knew that, which was probably why he was leaving him time to recover. And just went Jason was sure he’d spend the rest of his mourning time- well, mourning… an arrow went whoosh inside the room and into the first wall it found. The arrow was green but lighter than the ones Green Arrow’s usually used, which obviously meant only one thing.  
  
He thought it’d be just one of her messaging arrows so he was running to get it when he noticed there was actually a rope tugging from it, and Artemis jumping inside from the window, uniform and everything. She looked up, and grinned.  
  
It made Jason’s heart skip a beat every time.  
  
“We have around 3 hours, right? 3 hours to try to get you out of broodyland, population Bats.” She let the rope fall on the floor, leaving no trace that somebody had broken in outside. “Nightwing told me Alfred had just gotten you some food so we have plenty of time before you get ready for patrol.”  
  
“Look, Arte…” Of all the people he’d sent out, she was the one that hurt the most. Probably because when you kicked Artemis out once it took forever to convince her to come back another time. And he actually loved it, loved her sneaking in and talking to her and her clothes and just her. But not today. “I’m just not in the mood to talk, but tomorrow we can-“  
  
And before he’d realized it he was lying on the bed, a lapful of blonde archer straddling him as she smirked down at him.  
  
Well, okay.  
  
“I haven’t come here to talk, smart boy. So think of other things to do with your mouth.” And then their mouths were smashing together, lips and tongue everywhere and Jason was laughing for the first time that day.  
  
Yeah, he loved her.


End file.
